Vocaloid Nyasar
by Panda Dayo
Summary: oneshoot, sekali baca langsung tamat/ gara-gara uang untuk tiket pesawat dicopet oleh codet Tanah Abang, padahal mereka harus pulang cepat ke Jepang untuk menyiapkan konser. Terpaksa, anggota Vocaloid harus banting setir jadi rakyat jelata biar bisa dapet duit! Tapi...gimana caranya? Indonesia!AU /warn inside


Summary : gara-gara uang untuk tiket pesawat dicopet oleh codet Tanah Abang, padahal mereka harus pulang cepat ke Jepang untuk menyiapkan konser. Terpaksa, anggota Vocaloid harus banting setir jadi rakyat jelata biar bisa dapet duit! Tapi...gimana caranya? Indonesia!AU

* * *

Special For Hari Kemerdekaan Republik Indonesia yang ke 70. Dirgahayu, Indonesiaku!

* * *

Drap drap drap

"Panas nih.."

"Indonesia panas.."

"Matilah gue..."

Sebuah pemandangan mengenaskan terlihat di sebuah taman kota. Mereka berpose di berbagai tempat. Jongkok di atas ayunan, tengkurap di jungkat-jungkit, nyangkut di perosotan sampai mau bunuh diri di pohon toge.

"Gimana nih..kita gak terkenal sih di Indonesia!" Seorang berambut honeyblonde ngibasin tangan sendiri buat mendinginkan suhu di sekitar yang serasa mau memanggang mereka hidup-hidup.

"Iya nih..kalo mereka tau kita artis pasti ditolongin..hu-uh.." Si teal mulai haus.

"Siapa yang ngajakin liburan ke Indonesia, coba. Kan aku dah kate, Indonesia negara tropis.." Sahut seorang berambut biru.

"Betul betul betul." Sahut seorang honeyblonde lain berpita putih gede.

Mereka adalah koloni Vocaloid yang libur ke Indonesia. Mau tahu, kayak apa sih negara tropis itu? Di Jepang kan paling banter subtropis. Kepo gitu deh.

"Coba duit kita gak di copet di angkotan tadi.."

"Hah? Bangkotan?"

Dan kerikil melayang.

* * *

 _ **Vocaloid Nyasar**_

 _ **Genre : Friendship**_

 _ **Rated : T -for language safety. Uhuk.**_

 _ **WARN : SINGKAT PADAT TAPI TIDAK JELAS**_

* * *

Miku, Rin, Len, dan Kaito gak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini. Awalnya mereka liat-liat Jakarta, naik trans Jakarta, naik kopaja, naik bajaj, naik angkotan, naik becak, dan-

Tunggu, kok semuanya dinaikin?

Duit mereka kan banyak sebagai penyanyi di Jepang. Sayang, orang-orang Indonesia sepertinya gak merhatiin mereka karena pada sibuk menuju tempat kerja. Dan katanya, setiap kendaraan sensasinya beda, men..

Liat dong.

Muka cakep. Badan oke. Rambut warna-warni. Masa gak ada yang notis mereka?

Pukpuk yah.

Setelah kecopetan di angkotan sebagai kendaraan terakhir yang mereka naiki tadi, mereka berakhir di taman kota.

"Kita gak punya duit dan handphone kita ketinggalan. Mana kita gak hafal jalan menuju hotel lagi. Dan kita gak mungkin muter Jakarta yang -sumpah gila luas begini!" Miku kesel.

"Coba deh cari kerjaan di toko kelontong." Usul Len.

"Kita gak bisa bahasa Indonesia, tau! Kita bisanya bahasa inggris yes-no doang.." Timpal Kaito.

"Itu mah kamu doang, Kaito!" Rin juga bersungut-sungut. Setelah jan-ken-pon, mereka akhirnya bikin keputusan pergi ke lima arah mata angin yang berbeda demi mencari petunjuk terdekat.

"Kalian lurus aja gak usah belok. Nanti kita ketemu disini lagi. Jangan jauh-jauh dan ngejar tukang buah." Pesan Miku. Len dan Rin langsung mendesah kecewa.

Mereka sepakat pergi dan mencari pekerjaan -entahlah.

Setelah satu jam, mereka kumpul kembali dengan selamat sentosa di taman kota.

"Gimana? Ada gak?" Miku nanya.

"Aku gak tahu, tapi mereka memasang bendera merah putih disana.." Rin menunjuk ke sebuah arah.

"Iya, iya! Lalu ada..pohon pinang dikasih oli. Orang Indonesia aneh banget sih.." Kaito berdecak heran.

"Di sebelah sana malah tadi banyak ibu-ibu bawa karung goni.." Tak lupa Len melapor.

"Iya...ada yang aneh.."

Mereka hening sejenak. Pura-pura mikir. Soalnya mikir pun gak ketemu jawabannya.

Lalu mereka sepakat pergi bersama menyusuri arah timur beramai-ramai untuk mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

Gerombolan Vocaloid terhenti di salah satu lapangan yang luasnya menyamai lapangan sepak terjang permainan bola. Disana banyak orang berkumpul di pinggir lapangan. Sebagian membawa karung goni, sebagian jualan jajanan, dan sebagian lain tampaknya hanya melihat.

"Wah rame ya..." Rin melihat-lihat beberapa orang yang mulai bergerumul di lapangan.

"Hei, kalian ngapain disitu? Ayo kemari!" Seorang berpeci dan berkumis tebal serta berkacamata antik menarik koloni Vocaloid ke tengah tanah lapang. Mereka mau melawan, tapi...kan gak boleh durhaka pada yang lebih tua, nanti gak bisa masuk surga.

"Kamu biru, ikutan panjat pinang, dan kamu duo kuning ikut lomba makan kerupuk, lalu kamu -hei! Cewek ijo-biru! Kamu ikut balapan goni.."

'Biru katanya...iri ya pak..'

'Kerupuk itu apaan ya?'

'Masa gue disuruh mulung pake goni..'

Pak berkumis itu mengarahkan mereka ke masing-masing perlombaan. Kaito dengan beberapa pemuda akan ikut naikin pinang beroli demi hadiah di pucuk sana. Mata Kaito berbinar saat melihat sejumlah uang tunai pecahan 100.000 rupiah berwarna merah muda melambai cantik di atas sana.

'Akhirnya ada harapan dapet duit..'

Rin dan Len bingung kenapa tiba-tiba tangan mereka diiket sama pak berkumis. Tapi, sayangnya mereka gak bisa ngomong bahasa Indonesia meski sebenarnya paham konversasi orang Indonesia. Jadi mereka diem aja.

Pak berkumis meninggalkan mereka dan menyeret Miku ke arena balapan karung goni.

Miku tambah bingung begitu pak berkumis itu menyuruhnya dengan gestur tangan untuk memasukkan kakinya ke dalam karung goni yang tingginya mencapai pinggang.

Bunyi peluit panjang membuat setiap peserts bergerak secepat yang mereka bisa. Anggota Vocaloid yang gak mudeng ini disuruh ngapain akhirnya cuma mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh peserta lain. Doakan saja mereka bisa mendapat hadiah uang tunai dan bisa kembali ke Jepang secepatnya.

* * *

-udahan ya-


End file.
